Draw Me An Angel
by Sedgie
Summary: ONE SHOT- What would be more beautiful than exchanging something as pure and fragile as an angel... In the snow ? [Fluff, fluff anf fluff again]


**_Hey hi !_**

 ** _So this is my first attempt to write a Clexa fanfic in english._**

 ** _I'm a huge fan of Lexa/Clarke/Clarke world and i only write in french but... why not ?_**

 _ **So, thank you Camille for helping me and translating this one shot.**_

 ** _Hope you give it a chance, it's a really fluffy one ^^_**

 ** _ENJOY_**

* * *

 _*Please, draw me an angel*_

Clarke always heard about it, read about it in books, saw it in pictures or movies, but we have to say it, you could really understand snow only when you lived it. To see those little snowflakes falling sparingly and cover the country into a thick white and fluffy coat were some things unexplainable, you had to see it and live it.

Amazed by the view in front of her, Clarke smiled like a child the day before Christmas.

Because, in fact, it was the case.

Obviously, Christmas was still celebrated on the Ark, but the symbolic was different: no snow, no Christmas tree, and few decorations. This day consisted, on the station, to not work all day, to stay with your family around a goods lyophilized meal, to sing old Christmas song telling about adventures of a bearded old man, his elves and his reindeers, without talking about some Jack Frost. All of this was just blurry legends to Clarke.

But today, she could touch the snow, smell the pine's sent, and even if there was a lack of decorations, it didn't matter to her: for her 18th Christmas, she will be on Earth.

Nose in the wind, some snowflakes were falling on her eyelashes, her cheeks, her mouth… She appreciated the stinging sensation on her skin. Alone in the middle of the forest, she relished this lonely and quiet walk. It seemed to her that every animals were staying hidden in the warm and that she was alone in the whole world… At least, that what she thought.

A crack could be heard, a bird flying away, some footprints… She knew someone was following her, she was sure about it. But by who and why, this, she would know about it very soon. And when she heard another crack, she turned back to be in front of …

« Lexa ?! »

The beautiful brunette was standing there, straight as an arrow, absolutely not surprised by the fact that Clarke caught her. Clarke knew it, if Lexa wanted to be heard and seen, she would do it. She was a hunter and above all a grounder unlike any other who could hide herself into the scene with great efficiency. The fact that Clarke heard her was only because the pretty brunette wanted to.

« What are you doing here alone? »

« I'm enjoying. » Clarke smiled, hands in the air

« You're _enjoying_? Snow? »

« We never had it on the Ark. The only thing we knew was the sun. Storms, rain, snow, wind… All of that, we saw it from above, on our station. »

Lexa got closer and Clarke only figured out that the young woman wasn't wearing her armor but a thick fur coat. Then, she walked in front of her and continued to walk, inviting implicitly Clarke to follow her into the forest.

They walked in silence, shoulders touching with the sound of her footsteps as their only mate. It was only after a long walk that they arrived to a field covered into a clean and thick white coat and a small lack completely frozen.

« It's wonderful! » Clarke proclaimed, completely amazed by this kind of scenery.

Openly, Lexa was happy of her little action and had trouble to hide a satisfied smile. She arrived next to Clarke but the girl let herself, suddenly, fall in the snow, facing the sky.

« Clarke ? »

« Ah ah I always dreamed to do that! »

« Do what? »

« An angel! »

« A what? » Lexa asked, surprised

Clarke, then, stood up « An angel. It's a biblical character with wings. A pure creature with an unmatched beauty.»

« What does this have to do with snow?! »

« Look! » Clarke let herself fall again to the snow before she started to make movement with her legs and arms, in front of a stupefied Lexa.

« Clarke, are you ok? »

But in front of a beaming pretty blond, the young leader was totally surprised : she rarely saw or hear Clarke laughing out loud like that, this sweet music she wanted to hear over and over.

« Admire! » Clarke said, standing up and pointing to the form she just made in the snow.

But far to understand, Lexa remained perplexed in front of what seemed to be a… an angel. She moved her head in hope to see some kind of human form.

« If you say so»

Clarke smiled at her before she took her hand and brought her to the snow. Lexa let her do it and fall on her knees to the snow.

« Please, draw me an angel» Clarke requested with a smile which could make Lexa move mountains if she asked her to do it with that smile.

So, she laid herself in the snow, followed by Clarke, and suddenly, started moving her arms and legs, copying what Clarke did, few minutes ago. Feeling the snow rushing into her collar, her sleeves, was a heady feeling. And, when she stood up to see the form she just draw, a satisfaction born on her lips, even if, finally, she had no idea what it really represented.

« It's wonderful. » Clarke granted; her hair full of snow.

Lexa raised her hand and took some snowflakes off the pretty blonde's face, and without really noticing, Clarke got closer and kissed her frozen lips. A quick kiss, almost childish.

« Merry Christmas» she whispered with a smile.

Lexa had no idea about what was Christmas, but she could bet she's enjoyed it, if it meant to be next to Clarke with that kind of contacts.

* * *

« Draw me an angel… » whispered Lexa as she held Clarke, naked, in her arms.

The blonde turned around to face her and smiled before siting up and draw with her pointer finger, the outline of an angel on her girlfriend's back, the room filed with the light of tens of candles.

Feeling the drawing on her skin, Lexa smiled even more… Never she'd thought that a being as abstract as surnatural would be at the origin of one of the most beautiful nights she'd ever live.

Clarke ended her drawing with a kiss between her scapulas before going back in the warm of the pretty brunette's arms.

« You're my angel… » Clarke said softly, making a discreet smile appear on Lexa's face « I could draw you over and over… »

She concluded her speech by a tender kiss, snuggling closer to Lexa, hidden from the cold of this December, on this Christmas night.

"Merry Christmas Clarke."

 **THE END**


End file.
